


31 July 2077

by dracoluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Drarry, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: It's time.





	

It had been years. 

Three whole years of battling this.

Finally, Draco found Harry’s eyes in the seas of gray that were swallowing his own eyes. He took his husband’s hand and took a deep breath, giving him a shaky smile and a nod.

That’s all it took to destroy Harry’s strength. 

He knew exactly what it meant. It was finally time. Harry crawled into the bed with his husband and wrapped his arm around the blond’s thin shoulders. That’s when the first wave of visitors entered.

Teddy and Victoire entered, standing at Harry’s side as their children and their families entered. First, their oldest. 

Remus II was hand-in-hand with wife Megan, doing his best to keep a calm face as he said goodbye to the two men that had been his grandfathers, his strength, and his inspiration throughout his life. Their children, Sean and Genevieve, both hugged their great-grampa’s tight as can be and gave them soft kisses. 

All but Teddy ciphered out and Teddy’s next child, Billius came in with his fiance, Theodore Creevey. 

They stayed only a short time so Teddy’s daughter Fleur, her wife and James II’s daughter, Aquaria could come and say goodbye. Their daughter Bella didn’t understand what was happening, but she hugged her Papas tight and kissed their cheeks before they left.

Next came James and Lysander and their sons, Sirius and Xenophillius. Sirius’s husband and daughters gave quick hugs before hurrying on their way. James remained with his fathers and Teddy.

Scorpius’s line came next. He and Michael had Draco II and Harry II, their wives, and their children. All four kids, plus parents were crying before they left. Scorpius joined his brothers along the wall of the hospital room.

Lily and Marissa brought in the last group of grandchildren. Their eldest, Tobias, and his wife Jane had Aidan and Rebecca. And their youngest, Astoria, and her wife Marietta II had Eve and Charlie. 

Each of the kids had given a small flower to their grampas. When they all, except Lily, left the room, Draco had collected a whole bouquet in his arms. 

Harry held his husband close, trying to keep a smile on his face. He turned to his children with happy tears in his eyes.

“Thank you guys, so much. You’ve been the happiest moments of our lives. You are all beautiful, and you’ve raised such beautiful families. We couldn’t have asked for better children. We couldn’t have asked for better lives. Every day with you has been the best day of our lives. We love you,” Harry choked out.

Soon the husbands found themselves smothered by all four of the children they had raised. No one had ever had a better last day then Draco and Harry. No one would ever be so happy as they were in that moment. And when the children pulled away, Draco and Harry were still embracing each other with all of the strength in their tired bodies.

Draco whispered into his husband’s ear, “It’s time.”

Harry nodded and took his husband’s hand, telling his children one last goodbye before apparating them to the Ministry of Magic, straight to the Hall of Prophecies.

Draco leaned heavily on his husband, but they stood together. Harry held him tight and looked up at the frame in front of him.

All he could see was a soft blue and white light, but when he looked more carefully, he could see the faces of all that had gone before them. He saw James and Lily. He saw Dumbledore. He saw Lucius and Narcissa...he saw them all. 

He took Draco’s hand tightly in his own, and they two walked confidently through the veil, greeting death like an old friend.


End file.
